narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Awakening of The Meteor and Ice
---- Prologue Within a deep huge forest, there was a handsome black-haired young man. Ryūsei sprinted through the forest without stopping nor looking to the back. It was like he was chased by a wild predator, but in reality, it was the other way around. "It's been a long time since I can walk around in the forest freely and breath some fresh air. I have to use my time wisely before Rei and Asuka finish their mission and bring me back to the boring cave." He muttered to himself while wandering around in the huge forest. He wished his adopted sisters will meet some trouble during the mission so he can stay longer in the new country he discovered, the Land of Fire. Tall trees accompanied with short trees, bushes both thick and thin, myriads of plant and flowers, annoying bugs after annoying bugs. He had walked for more than five hundred meters and these were all he found and yet he was satisfied with it. His plan —forty minutes for a brief morning walk— went smoothly without any obstacle until a slightly pain flashed through his head. He shook his head to erase off the pain. Then a scream of a random girl was heard. It was barely loud enough to alert anyone as the countless trees were blocking the sound from reaching the nearest village but he heard it somehow, although it is not that clearly. "Can you hear it?" He asked a bird that was circling around him. That was the summoned beast of his elder sister. "No.", the bird shook his head before it replied. Destined Meeting "Well... I must have heard wrongly." He convinced himself it was a mistake but he changed his mind as he heard another scream from the same person again. Without any further thought, he ran quickly to the origin of the scream. While in motion, he unsheathed his dual blades from his scabbards on his belt and threw one of his sword to the air before stopping his movement in a sudden. "Stop running, you bitch!" "We will kill and rape you when we catch you." A girl with white hair was escaping from a few masked men. They are ANBU, he recognized the mask easily. One of the ANBU threw and trapped her with a huge net. She tried to break it but it was futile. The ANBU slowly walked towards her as they realized she was going nowhere but they were wrong. Without wasting any single second, he leaped to the battlefield without any of them realizing and knocked them down. Three of them were amateurs while one of them managed to block his first attack, showing an adequate combat ability, but was easily disposed by the second attack. After finishing with them, he quickly teared the net apart that entangled the girl with his natural gifted taijutsu. "Are you ..." Before he could even finish his sentence, the girl kicked him with all she got and immediately distanced herself from him. He failed to react because he never thought this kind of scene will happen. "Hey, I am not a bad guy. Just calm down and listen to me. Anyway, are you alright? I suggest you to come over to my house for a temporary shelter." He told the mysterious girl gently, trying his best not to provoke her into battle, the thing he hated the most. Rin with a fit of rage threw two shurikens at the man, without thinking a second thought. Ryūsei stopped and caught the shurikens with his bare hands, the elegant taijutsu with ease. Well, she won't listen to me. I guess I will have to knock her down before explaining to her.— Ryūsei thought to himself while looking for the best spot to attack. "Here I go." Ryūsei threw back the couple of shurikens towards Rin, trying to test her ability before attacking him. Rin quickly dodged the shurikens as she jumped high to a tree branch, she stares at the man, trying to force him unser a genjutsu. The sudden activation of Sharingan, the rare dōjutsu shocked Ryūsei. Though, the one she was staring was a shadow clone. The real Ryūsei was hiding behind her. "A Sharingan user? Perhaps she is a criminal. That is also the reason why the ANBU want to catch him. I can't let my guard down anymore." He jumped towards the little girl from behind with both of his swords point toward her. Rin looks behind as her as she displays a sudden Substitution Jutsu to be replaced by a thick log she then appears far ahead of the man, with her left eye bleeding and she was covering it with her hands. Ryūsei turned around immediately after realizing he was attacking a fake. Taking the advantage of the cost of her technique, he dashed towards her, attempting to incapacitate her with his Taijutsu. Rin was able to escape from most of the blows but was thrown away from one of the hits. She got up smiling, "The pain your hit gave suppressed the pain of my eyes, now pay! Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu", has she yelled the words in a instant two wind blades rushed towards the man. Due to the sudden unleashing of technique, Ryūsei was forced to block the wind attacks with only one blades. It was not a clean block as some remaining forces cut through his arms. "What a sharp blade you got there. Let's try mine now." Ryūsei took a huge breath, hold it for a few seconds before unleashing it in a form of blade while shouting, "Fūton: Kaze Shasen!". Rin stood in fear as the wind blades reached her, taking a long gasp to make another substitution. Although the substitution was successful the intensity of the wind chakra caused some of her hair to fall and her clothes showed signs of tears. Ryūsei lost the track of her due to his immense headache as some fragments of memory flashed through his mind. "Oh god, where is she?" Ryūsei muttered to himself while trying to locate her position, turning his head left and right, up and down. As the man searched for the girl, three wind-infused blades made their way towards him in three different directions. "Oh my god." Ryūsei made a complaint to the god before he once again trying to block it with only one blade. Despite it was a Regalia Weapon, however, his amnesia made him unable to unleash the full strength of the blade. Moreover, without being a pair, the power of the sword dropped dramatically. Because of these reasons, the few shurikens managed to crack the blade a little bit. "Darn it, you broke my favorite sword. It will take some time for it to recover!" Without a single moment of hesitation, Ryūsei threw a dozen of shurikens around him, desperately to hit her. Rin could pick up the pattern of shuriken and dodged them with the help of her Sharingan. She tried hard to stop her presence to be noted by the man. The battle went to her favor when a group that consists of three lions who appeared to have not eaten anything for a couple of weeks, circled the man. "Nothing can be worse than this.", he thought to himself without saying a word as he didn't want to provoke the wild animals. However, those lions roared loudly before leaping to him without a single delay. Ice and The Meteor ---- "We are the greatest army of all time. You and the kids are nothing more but trashes. You all should be sacrificed for the sake of the ninja world, including those kids. Kill them all!" The bearded man shrouded by a silver metallic armor commanded his army to kill all the civilians of a village. But everything was halted by a scream. It was him, the man, called Ryūsei, Ryūsei Kuchiku. "What do you think you are doing!" Ryūsei shouted as he performed a chain of hand seals and ... ---- A meteor blasted those lions along with the trees behind to pieces, leaving nothing but ashes behind. Ryūsei accidentally awakened his long forgotten Meteor Release, known as Ryūseiton through the sudden gush of memory into his blank mind. With this knowledge, he immediately turned around and unleashed the same technique on the bunch of trees so he can search the girl more easier with a better sight. Rin used and Water Release Techniques to stop the flames burning near her, She was now looking a little healthier than before. She bravely looked at the man,"Those Genjutsu Lions, proved good to give me sufficient time to recover.", she smiled, "Wind Release: Twister Shot", as she released a stream of wind infused chakra from their mouth that took on the form of a twister to attack the man. "..." "Alright, how about this, Katon: Honō no uzu!" He sank into deep mind for a short moment before unleashing a stream of fire that took on the form of a tornado. Due to the weakness of Wind against Fire, the flame engulfed the wind technique and still dashing towards its target, Rin. As the flames turned nearer to her, she took a deep breath and appeared behind her opponent, continued with throwing three kunai which she found lying around. "Are you looking down on me? Do you think just throwing kunai will bring you the victory? What a naive girl, let me teach you how to respect the elders." He told the girl calmly as he turned around and shouted the name of his technique that he was going to use. "Ryūseiton: Ryūsei no Nenshō!" A big meteor was created and blasted towards his target, incinerated the few kunai as well. Rin was surprised at the sudden flame balls that she opened her eyes wide which started glowing red, a a wall of Ice mounted in front of her protecting her from the meteor fall, "Whats this ?" she thought. The wall of ice stopped the charging meteor at the cost of being broken to pieces as well. "That is ... this is getting more interesting. Now I know why the ANBU want to catch you so much." Ryūsei was completed shocked by the technique the girl performed. He just couldn't believe what he had saw, the legendary Ice Release. "Although I have no intention of catching you but it seems that you are a dangerous criminal. As a man, I can't let her escaping from here." He stepped back for a few meters before he performed a load of hand seals. "Fūton: Kaze Shasen... not so fast, little girl." He quickly finished off another chain of hand seals as soon as he had created a wind blade. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A huge fireball was created and blown from his mouth towards the little girl, along with the wind blade from the same direction. "Maybe, my mom ! her last wish ! The Clans secret", thought Rin as she came to reality to see a fire and wind combo coming towards her. Rin quickly engages in a Suiton: Teppōo to avoid the flames. "This is it, my last chance!" Ryūsei smirked as he casted another Great Fireball Technique, however, this time he blew the fire on the ground instead. The impact sent him flying towards the little girl who was floating on the sky. "Darn, it will be good if I didn't threw one of my sword away for '''that'..." Ryūsei drew his sword out and attempted to claim the win in the mid air battle. Rin gathers ice chakra into her hands, as she yells, "氷遁:雪乙女のタッチ", She touches the grip of the sword freezing it. As soon as she did this, she immediately lost control in the mid air and fell onto the ground in pain. The ice frozen the sword at a very quick speed and when it reached the man's hand, he immediately channels some Meteor Chakra on his palm, halted the spreading once and for all. He fell onto the ground with no injury due to his expertise in Taijutsu. He sheathed his blade back into the left scabbard and quickly resolved a few hand seals. "I must not letting you get away... Katon... ARGGG!" The jutsu was broken as Ryūsei pressed his head with both of his hand, his knee fell on the ground. He screamed so loud that even the leaves from trees fell. The pain lasted a few seconds before diminished into thin air. His vision became blurry as soon as he unfolded his eyelids. Sweats flowed slowly from his head to chin, then dropped on the grassy ground. "I can't lose, not here. I must..." Suppressing his pain with his amazing willpower, he stood up once again, holding his sword that was cleaned from the fragments of ice, he began to look for the girl so he can knock him alive and send her back to the village for judgment. Final Destination Rin Batsu smiles looking at the determination of the young man, She herself couldn't move due to exhaustion. She waited cautiously for the man to make his move. "''That smile... !!!" Ryūsei was surprised, not because he thought that she was looking down at him but he felt a very immense willpower from it. Judging from that that smile, his mind automatically claimed that she was a kind girl, not a criminal. ---- "Are you alright?", a dark blue hair girl asked him with anxious facial expression. "Obviously he is not.", a blonde hair girl replied her question instead of me and that was exactly what I will answer if I could. I was badly injured to the extent where I couldn't even speak nor shake my head. These two girls were my savior. Their smiles ... ---- "That smile looks similar to theirs." "I doubt you are a criminal, there must be some misunderstanding. But still I am going to continue our fight with full force because... this is... our battle." Ryūsei trapped within a deep thought or more accurately speaking was a big block of forgotten memory gushed through his blank mind in a sudden when the eyes of the little girl reminded him about his adopted sisters. "Remember my name, Ryūsei, Kuchiku Ryūsei. Give me all you got!" He broke the long moment of silence with a shout upon the girl who was standing about ten meters from him. With great respect on his opponent, he unconsciously performed the hand seals for one of his ultimate technique. He uttered the name of the technique unwittingly, "Fūton: Chisi Kaze Shasen!" as he swung his hand which released a large curving wind blade, dashing towards the girl while crushing the ground simultaneously. Rin in return used a technique that she had never use before, Ice Release: Hyperborean Frost to counter the Wind Technique. As both of the ace technique collided, an enormous explosion was created. The impact was strong enough to blow away both the users away. "So it is a draw..." Ryūsei muttered to himself and felt satisfied with the result. He walked away with minor injury as his opponent, Rin did the same thing. However, their movement was halted by a group of reinforcement from the fallen ANBU. Without any warning, the ANBU attacked them simultaneously with their sharp katana. If it was one on one, they would have win it with ease. But due to the overwhelming number of enemy forces, they were slowly cornered to a cliff but not before knocking down half of them. The ANBU stopped their assault and distanced themselves from the duo as they realized they were more superior at close-range combat. While Ryūsei was scheming for a counter attack, suddenly, a shuriken was thrown towards the blind spot of him. When he sensed the incoming shot, it was already too late for him to react. "My life will end here?"— he thought that for a second. His life was empty and his memory was hollow... But somehow, a pure serendipity happened. If he was not fighting for his village while he could have escape, he wouldn't have met them. If it weren't for a mission, they wouldn't had meet him. If it weren't for his mercy, he wouldn't have injured and ultimately saved back by them and met them. Everything... was destined. "Death is not a fear for me... No, it was once but definitely not now!" With all his willpower, he dislocated his bones and deflected a shuriken that he shouldn't had able to block. As he gave a sigh of relief, another chakra infused kunai was heading towards him. This time, it was impossible for him to escape nor block. As he thought he would die from the fatal blow, a swung of blade deflected it. It was her, Rin Batsu, who obstructed the kunai direction with his blade that she grabbed from his hand. "Thanks.", Ryūsei thanked her without looking as he was glaring at those ANBU who had surrounded them and were undoubtedly looking for chance to kill him. "Save it, do you have any plan?", Rin replied and asked him hastily. He just smiled without answering and asked, "Do you trust me?" "What do you want to do?", Rin questioned him with anxious tone. "Just answer, yes or no.", Ryūsei let out a sigh after demanded her to answer with the choices he provided. As Rin was still thinking whether what she should answer, countless of chakra infused kunai, shuriken and other weapons one can named were discharged to the duo. Without any hesitation, Ryūsei grabbed the little girl with his left hand and performed a leap of faith from the tall cliff. The risk paid off as they fell on a patch of thick grass and they immediately stood up with no extra injury. "Are you crazy? If it weren't the grass, we would have died from the impact.", Rin shouted at him. "I believe in my destiny. I know I am still too young to die. Anyway, you should run now before the ANBU returns and catch you.", Ryūsei answered her without a single sign of remorse and relocated his arm while grinding his teeth with pain. "What about you?", Rin inquired him. "My sisters will come for me. I have contacted them by throwing my sword to her summoned bird. I am sure they are..." Before Ryūsei finished his explanation, he fell on the grassy ground due to exhaustion. He lost his hearing gradually as he felt dizzy. Before he closed his eyes and felt asleep, he saw Rin drew onto him very closely —her face covered his vision completely— and said something. As Rin prepared to leave, a large group of ANBU appeared. They quickly incapacitated Rin and caught the fainted Ryūsei with ease. Rin tried to retaliate but failed as she were paralyzed by an injection from an ANBU and she lost her consciousness immediately. The captain of the ANBU gave an order to his subordinates by waving his hand before departed with others ANBU. Only one of his subordinates stayed in the scene. The ANBU cleaned his katana with a paper before swung it vertically, attempting to cut through both people at the same time. When the katana almost slash the first target, it stopped. The ANBU was confused so he looked around. "Eh...", he muttered as he saw both of his arms were sliced apart from his body and held by a woman and a man. "Arggggg!"— the pain finally reached to his brain. He screamed very loudly for a short moment before he was decapitated by a female knight. All the ANBU who were walking away, turned their back and saw three persons were standing on the spot; a white hair man, a blonde hair knight and a black winged woman. The man recovered the unconscious little girl and left the scene at lightning speed while both the women grabbed the fainted young man and flew away. "What the fuck was that?", one of the ANBU asked. All the ANBU could do nothing but watch as their targets were rescued and accept the fact that they failed their mission. Epilogue ---- A beautiful girl was standing in front of me. Her hair was white —the color that resembles purity— and it looks like a snow when the light shines on it. She drew her face nearer to mine and her lips started to move gently. I lost my hearing so I can't hear what she said, though I can see what she said. However, I was too tired to decode it. She stood up and waved her hand as a sign of goodbye. The elegant moves accompanied with her graceful smile had stole my heart, for the very first time in my entire life. Everything were beautiful until her figure began to fall apart, literally. I was sure that was not because of my degrading vision but something else because only her was disintegrating, not the wall on her back. What was that? I don't have the chance to think as my consciousness finally collapsed. ---- I slowly opened my eyelids and a beautiful blue sky was the first thing I saw. Everything was normal until I saw the clouds were moving at a very quick rate. I rotated my head to the right and I realized that I was lying on a huge bird. It was... I thought for a couple of seconds before I recognized it, it was the companion of my elder sister. "You are finally awake."— a familiar female sound reached to my ears. My brain was messed up, and slowly the figure of the person appeared in my mind. It was her. "Rei Nee-chan?"— I asked her to confirm whether she was really her or not. "Stop adding Nee-chan. Just call me Rei is enough."— she replied angrily as she was going to kill me. I was right. She was Rei Bakura. My second elder sister. After a short delay, I spoke gently, "Rei-chan sounds better." "We are going to reach the base soon."— another familiar voice traveled through my ears. "Asuka Nee-chan?"— I tried to confirm my claim by initiating another conversation with the female. "Did you knock your head during the battle? You can't recognize my voice?"— she sounded anxiously. "No." I slowly brought my body upward and stretched my back. Cracking sounds of my bone can be heard. "Eh... What the hell is that?" I pointed over the sky, which half of them appeared to be scattering white pixels. "It is a long story..." Rei lowered his voice before continuing the story, I took the short moment of delay to lean my back against the soft feather of the bird. "We have traveled to the future. Asuka and me accidentally activated a Fuinjutsu inside a ruin while we were chasing down our target. The space-time fuinjutsu brought everyone within a certain radius, which was obviously only us, back to the past." Rei stopped and I was left puzzled. "Then what is that?" I pointed my finger to the sky again. The scattering white pixels of cloud were combining to form a normal cloud. "We are going back to the past. The space-time jutsu was a legendary technique left by a mythical creature, according to the Legendary Myth that I had once read." She moved her finger towards the bottom. I shifted my vision to the ground. Everything, were paused, literally. The villagers stopped moving and the liquid of the waterfall stopped flowing. Slowly, they diminished into thin air. There were some major reforming that caught my attention. The ground paved with buildings became a huge forest. A forsaken village turned into a crowded village and yet, they were not moving. "So this is the effect of time travel..." I closed my eyes, trying to digest all the shocking information while lying. Everything was fine until an image of a girl appeared in my mind. "She was a not a dream!" I shouted without any awareness. My sisters were shocked and immediately turned their face to me. "Who?"— they asked at the same time. I wanted to answer but... I have no idea what was her name. "The girl, that was on my side when I was fainted. She went away immediately after I lost my consciousness, so I don't think you have seen her." "No, we did saw her." Rei answered me without any hesitation and Asuka nodded her head as well. Asuka then continued the explanation. "She was caught by the ANBU, along with you. Before both of you were killed, we arrived and save you..." I broke her explanation by asking her a question hastily. "What about her?" "She was saved, by a man." "A man? Like what?" "How the fish I supposed to know? The only thing I saw is the Sharingan on the man." "Oh, so they are either siblings or relative."— I gave out a sigh of relief. "Why are you bother with it?"— Rei asked me as I burst into blushes. "It's obvious, Ryūsei fell on love." Instead of answering it myself, Asuka replaced me, saving me from embarrassment. "But..."— as my mind was filled with her, Rei looked at me, with a disappointed and sad facial expression. "What? You jealous?" I tried to make fun of her but for the first time, she didn't take the bait. This mean she seriously have something bad to inform me. "... Alright, I am ready."— I took a big breath before asking her to proceed. "She is... from the future." Her words, somehow, pierced through my heart. The pain was too hard to suppressed and my tears fell without my realization. "Why it is so painful? She is only a crush of mine." "That is the effect of time travel." Rei answered the question deep beneath me, like she can read through my mind. She continued her explanation after a short delay. "The feeling of love, is an emotion. It is intangible, or so I thought until I read the Legendary Myth. One of the pages explained that emotion and feeling is untouchable unless it "travels" through time. The feeling grows stronger and stronger as time moved; forwards or backwards." Suddenly, a flashback appeared in my mind. The last moment of us. ---- She drew her face nearer to mine and her lips started to move gently. I lost my hearing so I can't hear what she said, though I can see what she said. However, I was too tired to decode it. ---- "Wait! I have to decode it." Within a second, my brain, as it fullest, finally understood what did she said to me. It was... "In conclusion, don't mess with time. Perhaps, this is the punishment of God."— Asuka broke the moment of silence with a phrase that I agreed very much. Category:East Dragons Category:Bakurayuri Category:Role-Play